


新鲜如遗忘的罂粟

by mmount



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmount/pseuds/mmount
Summary: ▷ Aqualung - Strange And Beautiful
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun





	新鲜如遗忘的罂粟

**Author's Note:**

> ▷ Aqualung - Strange And Beautiful

_Lee Hoseok / Yoo Kihyun_

_—_

_这个秋天将意味深长，_

_那只拾得它的手，更加口齿伶俐，_

_嘴新鲜如遗忘的罂粟，已在亲吻它。_

_保罗·策兰 <永恒>_

_—_

第三艘渔船离港的时候，太阳完全升起来了。螺桨划出两道告别的白浪，像他不自觉咬紧的下唇。刘基贤站在锚栓前，和船上的人挨个点头示意，心中默念着好去好回，直到背光的山与海将梭长的船影接纳入怀，直到发动机的声音渐渐衰弱，犹如一个咳嗽着走远的老年人。

周围只剩下油耗味，气氛肃静，肤感真实。没有海鸥再靠近了，他解决掉最后一根虾条，搓了搓手心，沿着港岸往回走。便利店的阿姨说，你老喂这款，它们也会吃腻的。刘基贤把钱递过去，笑着答道那我下次换个口味试试，结果每一个下次总还是走到相同的货架前，从相同的位置拿起相同的品牌，在收银台付相同的零钱，再重复相同的对话。

改变从来不在他的范畴之内，以前是不喜欢，如今是不习惯。生活充斥着过量的选项，有的源于动荡的自我，有的源于混杂的外界，复杂化是不可避免的进程，填空题被逐个堆砌伪装成选择题。他种橘子树，就会有人问他为什么不种草莓；他收集落叶，就会有人问他为什么不采撷春天的花，冬天的雪；他看日出，就仿佛冷落了日暮和午夜的景色。人们看似拥有多选的权利，揭开答案页却只能找到满满的不安和多疑。

风吹得他右半边脸发麻，他低眉颔首，合上双眼，如同某种仪式，等待这阵寒栗消退。李虎锡出发的时间比这会儿还要早一些，风更凉一些，刘基贤送他到码头，黯淡的天色下，他要用力聚焦才能看清他的表情，其难度不亚于视力检查时让人从彩色马赛克中辨认数字。数字是不一样的，但花花绿绿的图案是一样的，李虎锡的眉眼也是一样的，它们总满载着哀切和温柔，代替音节制造出更大的分贝，让他眩晕，让他难以站立。

临上船之前李虎锡想摸摸他的头，被他避开了。他没有强求，笑着收回手，从单肩包里掏出一颗橘子放在栏杆上。那时他还没有原谅他。

很久之后刘基贤在杂志上读到一篇文章，说皮肤表层每两到四周会完成一次更新，所以就算当初他不曾别过头，他的皮肤在二十八天后也会遗忘李虎锡指尖的触感。文章继续写道，但脑细胞不会，它们不会代谢，只会衰老。所以如果当初他不曾别过头，他的大脑会有永恒的时间去记住李虎锡指尖的触感——它可能是温热的，冰冷的，干燥的，湿润的，颤抖的，平稳的——但刘基贤永远不会知道。

秋天来了，从港口走回去要耗费更多时间。总有枫叶落在他脚边，他不得不弯腰拾起来，将尘土抹去，庄重地放进口袋里。他感谢它们，对他而言，每一片叶子都有一张写满故事的脸，和人没什么不同，亲历了太多，见证了太多，因而无处诉说。这些年，他已经习惯停留，通过它们获取鲜为人知的讯息，例如今年的秋雨比去年来得少，也来得迟。

冒着细雨回到果园，女孩正在给柑橘套上保护膜，一排排果实被整齐地码进泡沫箱里，等待货车载它们去往市场，在那里，它们接受不同而相似的未来，经由塑料袋，经由礼品篮，经由小孩子的手心，最后果肉入腹，而涩口的籽则被吐掉。再晚些时候来岛，兴许还能看到大面积晾晒橘子皮的农场。一切都是周而复始的辗转。

“你偷吃了虾条。”女孩停下手中的动作，指了指自己的嘴角。

刘基贤不甚在意地揩掉渣屑，在她旁边坐下，拿起胶带给箱子封口。刚来果园的时候她连最矮的树桠都够不到，刘基贤管她叫小不点，她问他柑橘会不会冷，于是刘基贤让她负责为柑橘穿上衣服。如今她已成年，刘基贤还是管她叫小不点，小不点不再问柑橘会不会冷，她只是默默抽着鼻子，从刘基贤手中接过胶带，又往箱子上多缠了两圈。

“这样就会暖和些吗？”

如今发问者变成了他，女孩点了点头，却无法让他为谁负责，这让他们俩感到难过。刘基贤效仿着将围巾绕了两圈，只露出一双悲伤的眼睛。从李虎锡离开到现在，一下雨他的脖子总会隐隐发麻。

他时常在想，李虎锡会冷吗，他走的时候只穿了一件单薄的衬衫，后背裹着风，像悬崖边上颤栗的帐篷。凌晨那么严酷，海水那么刺骨，为什么没有提醒他再戴上一条围巾？然后刘基贤想起来，出门时他连打三个喷嚏，围巾被李虎锡解下，搭在了自己脖颈上。他最终没有踏上那艘船，让李虎锡一个人去看两个人的海上日出。

取消吧，不去了。其实李虎锡大可以这么说。假如李虎锡这么说，他或许能借机将事件发酵，把围巾甩在地上，用他擅长的语气，那种犹如液氮冲出密封罐口的语气，指责对方的无理数，指责对方过于任性，再细数之前累积的种种不快，无论是不是他的错，埋怨他，嘲讽他，不留余地，看他像兔子一般急红了眼却无从辩解，嘴唇嗫嚅着，双手颤抖着，支支吾吾向自己投掷更刺耳的词汇。等到话语失去重量，隐忍在瞬时间汽化散开，他颤抖着转身，暗自用手背蹭掉眼泪，李虎锡再冲过来，将他死死地箍进怀里，额头抵着他的后颈，为所有一切道歉，像长久以来养成的习惯，即使液氮造成的冻伤不可逆转。

懂他固执的只有李虎锡，所以他什么也没说，跟在刘基贤身后走了一路。天上有半个月亮和一颗星星，那是两人的投影，困在纵横交错的电线之间。未曾并行的步履毫无雀跃之情，没有系紧的围巾也不具有任何意义，原来脖子和他的心思一样敏感，他这么想着，又觉得两者选其一就足够了，那一天有多寒冷，生理和心理不必都记得。

货车司机离开时说，今年的橘子肯定会很甜，小不点将原话转告给刘基贤。他刚打扫完园子，转身从最近的树上摘了两颗，扔了一颗给女孩。

“是‘可能’会很甜。”他纠正道。

有雨水很少的年份，温度适宜，光照充足，利于糖分的积累，当然也会有雨水过多的年份，多到他半夜做梦，梦见月亮被整个淹没，一滩银光漂浮在面上，孤零零的形状就像是他想象中没有了李虎锡的未来的模样。梦做得太久，以至于刘基贤醒时发觉天还没亮，竟然不由得感到庆幸。

那天早上他烧了壶水，抱臂站在窗前，因为下过雨，窗棂被浸湿一片，眼见着就要渗到墙壁。水开了，李虎锡闻声从卫生间出来，走到他身旁问他怎么不多睡会儿，顿了顿又说，我吵醒你了吗？

刘基贤摇摇头，朝自己倾注的那股歉意从前一晚开始，也许更早，就像源源不断灌入杯中直至倾洒的热水，他连忙旋紧盖子，转身把保温瓶递给李虎锡。杯口的水溢出来一些，沿着瓶身流到脚背上，这么小会儿功夫已经变得冰凉。他意识到，很多东西都会急速冷却，很多东西都在急速冷却。

“能看到日出吗？” 他盯着自己的脚趾，“天气不是太好。”

“去了才知道吧。”

刘基贤是这样的人。最初他会在咖啡馆里点两杯咖啡，一杯加糖，一杯不加。肉眼看不出差别，鼻子闻不出差别，杯身都是一样烫，也摸不出差别。

一杯是自己的，一杯是李虎锡的，但他没想好选哪杯，也没想好要不要和李虎锡见面。准备打电话给对方，没等接通又摁了挂断。他需要时间计算概率，设想全部的可能性，单一的苦甜，复杂的尾调，再考量其他变数，比如由于感冒，可能尝不出任何味道。不做决定的话，也不用去尝任何味道。

而李虎锡是这样的人。他会在电话只响一声就挂断的时候出发，轻车熟路地找到刘基贤，在他对面坐下，不假思索地端起其中一杯，把另一杯推到他面前，对他说，试试吧，总要试过才知道。

他们同时啜了一口。刘基贤眉头皱成一团，嫌恶地咂咂嘴，口腔里充斥着涩味，好在那只持续了半秒，随即就被侵入的方糖香气填满。确切的感性覆盖不确切的理性，见面的意义由此被延伸至交往。

他已经很久不去算计什么，曾认为自己足够缜密，考虑到李虎锡会是最大的变数，如今变数成为了虚数，挣扎和踌躇的痕迹被抹掉，只剩一个惨淡的零。疲于计算的人没有得出答案，想按后退键的人不小心按到了清除。失去李虎锡以后，他再也没尝过橘子的味道，但他敢肯定，不会有哪一年的橘子比栏杆上的那一颗更酸，因为不会再有哪一年的雨水比那一早的窗前更多。

已经是很久以前的事了，十年前他们来到的这个地方，远看是岛，近看是岛，只有从地图上看是一颗被压扁的橘子，它成为被具象化的意象，出现在了城市各处，船身，饮料罐，巧克力糖衣，房间的壁画上。他记得，抵达的第一晚他点开邮件时，李虎锡就躺在他身旁，翻阅的旅行指南封面和封底都是鲜亮的橙色。

他咬着指甲盖，视线停留在照片里的旧杂志封面，试图推断那会儿具体是几几年。周围变得安静，没有了翻书的声音，远处的海浪扑过来，似乎能卷走霸占整个屏幕的香烟与酒瓶。他不能说他享受这样的沉默，但他希望不被新的沉默打破。

“认识你以前，我结交过一些…” 李虎锡在搜寻妥当的形容词，“…不好的朋友。”

从仓皇失措的间隔可以判断，他的搜寻失败了，原因十分简单，没有什么是妥当的，一开始就偏航的船只，注定会触礁。

刘基贤问他打算怎么办。

“我很久不和他们往来了，”李虎锡说，“钱也早都还清了。”

“那就好，”他说，“睡吧，明天还得早起。”

才刚刚九点，他有足够的时间来思考什么时候原谅他。过不了多久，月光就将沉没，在梦中和现实中，他要目送李虎锡离去，没说出口的话像海鸥一样盘旋，唯一的办法是去便利店买包虾条，沿着港岸找一条长椅坐下，抚平不知道属于谁的惴惴不安。

不同于平稳的陆面，他们来时坐的船晃晃悠悠，想登上二层的甲板得攥紧扶手，躬起身子，脚掌用力踏过陡长的阶梯，虽然铺设了防滑垫，但那看起来像是用破旧的渔网制成。李虎锡打开包装，海腥味冲出来，比泛起的浪花强烈。他拿出一根虾条，举过自己的头顶，畏怯地瑟缩着肩膀，想睁眼又不敢睁眼。一只鸟朝他飞过来，两只，三只，六只，十只……刘基贤努力想要记起究竟有多少只，思绪却总是走失于李虎锡颤抖的睫毛和笑声里。成群的飞鸟包围了他们，像庆典上四处飘散的风信子。

细雨把一片落叶带到他的膝盖上，那是十年来的第一片落叶，他决定等李虎锡回来就原谅他。

直到现在刘基贤也不确定自己听到的是不是爆炸声，周围有太多干扰，海鸥振翅互啄，浪推着船只和浮标相撞，身后的街上车辆穿梭，包装袋在风和他的手中窸窣作响。

他在长椅上一直坐到太阳落山，小女孩在他身边。他早上见过她，当他别过头的时候，他看到女孩朝船上挥手，大声地喊道爸爸好去好回。站在船头的中年男人微笑着摆手，他的脸庞犹如黝黑的礁石，被女孩的嗓音柔化磨平，身上的棕色夹克和船身涂漆一样褪尽颜色，拉链拉到了最顶端。男人是那艘船的船长。

他们告诉他，渔船在途中发生爆炸，救援人员赶到时只打捞起了烧焦的船骸。他们还初步断定事故是由电线老化短路引起，时间大概在早上七点至七点半之间，可李虎锡究竟有看到日出吗，他们没告诉他。

刘基贤伸出手，想要帮女孩整理被风吹乱的头发，却发现所有指缝都粘连在一起，整只手黏黏糊糊，他以为那是汗，摊开掌心是走了样的果实，像溢出的血肉，只是气味更清甜，汁液更稀薄。他冲到垃圾桶旁，止不住地呕吐起来。海鸥发出尖锐的叫声。

与此同时，女孩吃完了一颗橘子，她评价说今年的橘子真的很甜。他和她并肩坐在果树下，他和她曾经并肩坐在长椅上。在他眼中，那条长椅是被撬开后丢弃的蚌壳，有人无视它走过，有人在此等待永远遗落的珍珠。

END


End file.
